


Princess Charolette

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Series: Simple shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pure fiction, Sadness, future story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: There are those who say great power comes with great responsibility. But, should someone--perhaps a child--bear the responsibilities of a country?





	Princess Charolette

There are those who say great power comes with great responsibility. But, should someone--perhaps a child--bear the responsibilities of a country? My grandfather and mother sure thought so. Why else would they have me go to a university? But, at the same time, I’m glad they did. That university was where I met a very special person: Jonathan Smith.

It started as classmates. After all, we were both students in college. Then, we became friends. Our friendship would make the front page, so it was our little secret. There were a few secret dates that we had. I’d pretend to be a friend of mine, Lady Merissa, and sneak out for the night. Of course, she knew and allowed me.

It continued for the next three years. I began to think he’d always be here for me. He comforted me when my father and brother were caught in the crossfire of a shooting. He held me when my mother and I fought. He even counseled me when I needed guidance. 

But then, it happened. There was a shooting at the university. The target was me; however, my mother had me stay home that day to make up for an argument we had the night before. Jonathan--oh my sweet Jonathan. He never made it out alive. According to the police, he died trying to hide some of the students.

Oh why does--whatever god is watching over us-- do this to me? What had I done wrong? I wanted to die and join my love. But, something prevented me from pulling the trigger. Jonathan--was it you? Are you trying to tell me something? Is this your way of telling me to live on?

If so, then I will, my love. I will live as the next queen of England--for you, until we meet again in the afterlife.


End file.
